


Abrupt

by usakiwigirl



Series: Abrupt (A - Z weekly challenge) [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's over so quickly, Danny can't wrap his mind around the details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrupt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the A to Z Weekly Challenge at [One Million Words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com). I'm just starting, so this is the beginning of the alphabet.

He’s staring out at the azure waters behind Steve’s house, mind circling over the unfairness of it all. For a few brief moments today, he came so close, _so fucking close_ , to saving Steve. But he saw that golden skin turn ashen, watched the light fade from those intense aquamarine eyes, and he felt his heart stop, okay, actually stop, because he knew Steve was gone for good. All this time together, and he’s always thought McGarrett was going to send him to an early grave just because of his asinine behaviour; he never really believed it was an actual possibility, and he never thought it would be Steve’s funeral he would be facing.

He’s not thinking about much anymore – it just hurts – but he has a feeling he’s going to be pretty apathetic about the job for quite some time, if not forever. It just won’t be the same without Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hurt me, okay? I've never done this to any of my characters before (except in Torchwood, but that doesn't count, because they bounce back - what, it's sci-fi!), but this one kind of wrote itself. I didn't start out doing this, but it just worked out this way. I'm sorry. I love the boys, honest!


End file.
